Peering Into The Water
by UzuSphere
Summary: There were many things she could see once she peered into the water...but it was not enough for someone like her who was chained and hidden from the world. She could only pray until she was freed - but by who? OC
1. h-o-u-z-u-k-i

_**Peering Into The Water**_

 _ **(Naruto Fanfic)**_

 **Pairing: OC x ?**

* * *

 **h - o - u - z - u - k - i**

* * *

 _Thump Thump_

The sound of several drums reverberated throughout the whole of _Houzuki no Sato,_ as in, the Demon Lantern Village. Bright lanterns were lit and let go to float upwards into the sky. Almost all of the villagers were present to watch the huge procession that was taking place right in the middle of the village. There were dancers performing in front as the sound of flute music joined in with the steady beat of drums. Right behind them was a _mikoshi_ (divine palanquin) where their precious _ohime-sama_ was seated inside.

The villagers gazed in awe upon the appearance of their new princess who was seated in a _seiza_ position. She looked around the age of seven or so but that did not deter any of their awe and respect for her. She was wearing a multi-layered _kimono_ dyed with chosen colors of white, cherry blossom pink and dark purple respectively. She donned a pale purple _haori_ around her shoulders and a dark purple _obi_ was wrapped around her waist. A coronet of peonies was crowned upon her head and she also wore a white deer-horn porcelain mask. Long red hair spilled along the sides of her small body.

She looked simply divine.

Unbeknownst to the people, a pair of shackles were tied around her ankles to prevent her escape.

The procession continued until they reached the mountaintop where a huge clear lake was seen. Once they were near the large _torii_ that led to the said lake, the dancers stopped performing and moved to the side where they made way for the mikoshi. The palanquin bearers stopped right at the entrance and gently brought down the palanquin to the ground.

Two ladies-in-waiting immediately moved to open the silk curtains that blocked their princess' way from getting out while another laid down a pair of _geta_ onto the ground where their princess would slip her foot inside. It was a tedious process, considering the fact that the princess was very young and wore a multi-layered kimono that would more than likely get in her way. However, nothing amiss had happened and the villagers simply watched in silence - the beat of the drums and the sound of the flutes slowly dying down.

The princess took her first step and then another, until she reached the lake. There, she took off her geta and took a bare step onto the surface of the lake. Miraculously, she did not fall in due to the mystifying energy called _chakra_ that existed within their bodies. Her chakra control was astounding as she walked across the lake with her long kimono trailing after her (which too did not get wet).

And then she slowly settled into a seiza position once more in the middle of the lake. She took a deep breath under the mask. With her head hung high; her eyes looking up at the full moon in the sky with reverence, she took a deep bow - a _dogeza_ \- before she stood up.

And then she began her dance.

 _In the fog, in the night fog, the very thick darkness._

 _A lost child wounded by brambles._

She spun around with the sound of bells accompanying her.

 _A mirror of water still and rusty._  
 _It reflects, sometimes, it reflects the truth._

 _Freedom is loneliness._  
 _I turn to the sky, I turn to the night sky:_  
 _"Help me, help me!"_

She flicked open her fan and did a slow waving motion.

 _Oh sweet rays between the clouds (oh sweet rays),_  
 _my guiding way._  
 _Oh Mother moon. Full (moon) moon._  
 _(Full moon, oh Mother full moon.)_

 _A day away, just you, a day away,_  
 _you gave us birth, you gave us birth._

She flittered to one surface to another as she continued her dance, creating hundreds of ripples under feet.

 _Ah, you who enlightens everything,_

 _to everything you give serenity in equal measure._

 _Here I go back into your lap (into your lap),_  
 _wrapped up in the soft light of your venter._  
 _And sleep, and dream._  
 _(Wrapped up in the soft light and dream.)_

Her movements soon slowed down as she went into a kneeling position.

 _You are the moon, (compassionate Mother. You are)_  
 _Compassionate Mother, (the moon, you are the moon.)_  
 _Compassionate Mother, (you are the moon.)_  
 _Compassionate Mother, Mother full moon._

 _-Luna Piena (Akiko Shikata)-_

Thus her dance ended.

There were no flashing lights nor any special effects but it seemed like the air within the mountaintop became cleaner and fresher. The beat of the drums and the sound of flutes revived just as the princess returned to her palanquin. The palanquin bearers returned to their duty of carrying her back to her shrine - the place that _only_ she was allowed to stay in.

Once their precious ohime-sama arrived back at her shrine, the villagers dispersed in order to enjoy the rest of the festival. The princess was left with nothing else to do but retreat into her quarters. She turned around and entered, but not before taking a sad parting glance at the closed gates.

Her duty as the princess of Houzuki no Sato during the _Mangetsu_ (Full Moon) Festival had finally ended.

* * *

 **ooo**

* * *

The princess of Houzuki no Sato was more than often regarded as a deity in mortal form. It was said that there was only one princess per generation, otherwise, a curse would be casted and both would die. There was no bloodline involved, only those who had been given the gift of _Seeing_ were selected to become the next Houzuki princess.

The gift of _Seeing_ was no ordinary ability.

It was said that those who had been born with it would have the ability to see images and hear sounds of events happening right at the moment. The Houzuki princesses were very often called omnipotent with their ability of being all-knowing. Nothing was hidden from them - not unless their medium of viewing was not present.

For this generation's princess, her medium was said to be water. Her gift was regarded as the strongest from amongst the other previous generations due to the element of water present almost everywhere within the Elemental Nations.

Her name was Yuuko.

While the princesses were treated with utmost respect, they were more than often not given any chance to interact with anybody from the outside, even with the people from the village. They were revered as _gods_ \- or almost how close one could be compared to a god. It would seem to be alright in the outside but in actual reality, their freedom as a human being was stripped away.

The village leader and the councilmen thought of them as nothing but decorations; only to be brought out and used during special occasions such as the Mangetsu Festival where they danced and worshipped the said god to have blessed them with the gift.

Yuuko was only seven years old yet she already understood what she was.

 _A decoration._

She looked at the beautifully crafted shackle around her ankles.

Yes, she was a _chained decoration for the village._

She may have been given the education she wanted and the most beautiful kimonos and accessories that most could not afford, but that was it. Even living in a huge estate with many servants was something she could not bear to care for. In truth, her education was nothing but a sham to which she had to only learn how a noble lady should act and what to do during festivals; she was given many kimonos and accessories but she had no access to them unless it was a festival; she had a huge estate but was only restricted to her quarters where she could nothing but read, sleep or stare out into the windows; even her servants were not allowed to talk to her.

Her ability did nothing to help her either, she was only given enough water to alleviate her thirst and nothing more.

 _But,_ there were times that if she begged enough, a servant would willingly give her enough water to use her ability. She would use it to view the outside world to which she was banned from by the village leader and its elders. It was a beautiful thing, she learned more things than from the books she had received. However, when someone else aside from the servants would come, she had no choice but to throw away the water lest she would no longer have the secret privilege of using it.

Her life could only be considered as something pitiful to others while to the rest who knew nothing, it was considered something fortunate.

Yuuko despised this life. She desperately wished and prayed for someone to take her away from this place. But it was all for naught anyhow, she knew by now that no one would come but she could not help but still pray.

 _Please._ She had begged fervently.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap for the first chapter! What do you guys think? I hope you liked it. I actually rewrote this many times and wondered if I should make this one of those "oh-crap!-I-got-reincarnated!" type of stories. So...should I?**

 **Please review! I want to know what you think!**

 _ **UzuSphere**_


	2. m-a-d-a-r-a

_**Peering Into The Water**_

 _ **(Naruto Fanfic)**_

 **Pairing: OC x ?**

* * *

 **m - a - d - a - r - a**

* * *

It was just another day for the seventh generation Houzuki Princess, Yuuko, as she sat in her usual seiza position inside her room. She looked rather nervous as both of her hands were tightly clenching the cloth of her kimono. Her face was downcast and her body was trembling slightly. Her eyes were shut tight as she wondered whether the servant she had asked for water from would come.

She knew it was a selfish thing to ask but it was one of the only joys she had once she was restricted in her quarters. She knew that those servants would be punished - _even_ , she herself would be subjected to it if any of the higher-ups found out.

There was a knock on the _fusuma_ screen that divided between her room and the hallway. She immediately looked up from where she was sitting and in a soft but polite tone, she spoke up. "Please come in." The door opened and in came the same servant whom she had asked water from. The water was placed in a blue opaque bowl with fish designs carved onto its sides. The servant immediately bowed and hurried to get out of her room.

"Thank you." She said even if it was for naught as the servant had already left her room. She was very grateful to what the person did for her so it didn't matter if the servant left before she could say so.

She gently moved the bowl from its original spot and set it near the only window in her room. The window was huge and one would normally think to escape from it but due to its location, it was highly impossible. Her room was strategically located beside a steep cliff so if she had any thoughts of escaping her room, she would die.

 _Death?_ She had no desire for it as of yet.

She slowly coaxed the chakra inside her body to converge near her hand as she gently brushed the surface of the water. It created ripples of course and she began to see live images from different places outside her village. She could will it to show whatever she wanted but she let it move from one image to another in the meantime. She watched in silence until the image moved towards an old man with long, spiky, white hair. Right beside him was a blonde haired boy with the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

She quickly willed the water to stop at that certain image. It looked rather interesting. It seemed that the old man was teaching the boy - who looked a bit older than her - some _ninjutsu._ She recognized it from all the other images she had come across before. Perhaps she could learn it?

On the side note, she noticed that the two of them were wearing _hitai-ate_ with an odd symbol on it. She wondered what the symbol meant.

 _"Alright now, Minato-kun. Here are the handsigns for the **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**. I want you to watch my hands carefully, alright?" _ The old man spoke. Yuuko, in return, also watched very carefully at his hands.

 _"Here we have Boar-Dog-Bird-Monkey and then Ram."_ The white-haired man did a series of signs with his hands which looked rather difficult to do. She would have been lost without her good memory. _"Did you get it, gaki?"_ He asked the boy.

 _"Yes, sensei!"_ The boy responded. He bit his thumb, quickly drawing blood, and did the handsigns within a few seconds before slamming his whole palm onto the ground. Characters in black ink suddenly appeared under the boy's hand. There was a large puff of smoke and there appeared what looked to be a medium-sized toad.

 _"Yo. You my new summoner?"_ The toad asked.

 _"Yeah! My name's Namikaze Minato, nice to meet you toad-san!"_

 _"Nice 'ta meet 'tcha kid. Call me Gamako."_

 _"Alright then, nice to meet you, Gamako-san!"_

It was there she ended the peering session. She called off the gathered chakra around her hand, thus disrupting the stillness of the water inside the bowl. Like any child learning a new thing, she followed through with whatever she learned without thinking about the consequences. She bit her thumb - it never hurt anymore, she _did_ after all get used to it - and did the handsigns albeit a bit slower and then slammed her hand onto the _tatami_ mat.

In a large cloud of smoke, she disappeared from her room.

An hour later, a servant would come and present her lunch for the day.

Seconds after that, the servant would alert the head servant who would then alert the council members.

Chaos would follow afterwards.

* * *

 **ooo**

* * *

Yuuko appeared in what looked like a forest - only this time, the trees were rather large compared to the ones she saw back in her home. Come to think of it, she wondered, where was she exactly?

 _" **HUMAN!** " _A sudden deep and guttural roar scared the wits out of her.

A large shadow suddenly overshadowed her and she slowly turned in fear for what was behind her. Just as she predicted, it was a colossal-sized monster although quite a furry one. She froze but also took the moment to observe it. It looked like a giant wolf-like creature but she wasn't exactly sure. It had white fur and golden eyes. There were red markings on its face. And it looked ready to eat her.

Yet...

He was beautiful.

The sudden shock on its face told her that she probably said that comment out loud. It had a male voice so she probably insulted it. "I'm sorry! I did not mean to insult you or anything! It was a compliment actually!" She immediately said in an apologizing tone as she did a ninety-degree bow to it - _him._

 _"Hmm...beautiful you say?"_ It - no, he asked.

"Uh...yes." She said rather reluctantly.

He seemed to preen with the compliment she had unintentionally given. His golden gaze glowered over her, seemingly to take her appearance in. Although, her face was once again downcast in fear. _"Human,"_ his deep voice soothened. _"stop bending your head. I wish to look at my potential summoner in the eye."_

She hesitatingly raised her head to meet his eyes. Purple met gold. There was a deep connection he could feel with the girl, even if she did not realize it yet. Within her eyes, he could vaguely see the memories of her life. It wasn't particularly scarring or anything similar to that but he could sense the deep loneliness and longing within her heart. He didn't know how but it touched him.

 _"Tell me, what is your name, ningen?"_

"N-name?" She spluttered. She looked rather embarrassed as if she didn't expect that particular question.

 _"Yes."_ He grunted in annoyance.

She eeped at his tone and immediately bowed once again. "It's a pleasure to meet you! My name is Yuuko!" She introduced herself.

 _"Alright then!"_ He suddenly slammed his giant paw to the ground, creating a burst of smoke - and also a giant shockwave across the forest. Yuuko fell on her butt but once she straightened herself out, she came face-to-face with a large scroll. _"Here, I want you to sign this scroll. This will be our contract and the proof that you are our summoner."_ He explained to her but she still looked unsure. _"You know how to write your name at least, right?"_

"Yes!" She took ahold of the brush beside the scroll and was about to write her name when a thought popped in her mind. "Umm...what's your name?" She asked.

His golden gaze made her flinch a bit but it seemed that she was slowly getting used to it. It was intimidating at first, however, once he began to chuckle - eventually laughing - she relaxed.

 _"Call me Madara-sama."_ His voice cut in her thoughts. _"Now continue!"_ He snapped rather harshly.

She was about to begin writing again when another thought struck. "Madara-sama...?"

 _"What is it now? I hope you're not wasting my time."_ He said with a deep groan.

"No, not at all! I-I was wondering if it was alright not to write my surname. I mean, I do not really know what family I used to belong to. The village leader told me that I was an orphan but I always wondered if I still had any family out there."

 _"So you seek to know your bloodline, eh? Give me a moment, gaki."_ His snout hovered above her head as he took a sniff of her smell. It reminded him of the waters that surrounded _Uzushiogakure no Sato_.

 _So that's your bloodline, huh?_ He thought in amusement.

 _" **Uzumaki.** That's your bloodline."_ He said.

"Eh?"

 _"Go write it down now!"_ He roared, finally snapping again due to annoyance. It did the trick and she was now writing both her now-known surname and her given name.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Uzumaki**_

 _ **Yuuko**_

 _ **.**_

She gave a gentle smile as she read her last name over and over again. It was her new treasure, her precious identity as someone a part of the Uzumaki Clan. _"Don't forget your bloody thumbprint, otherwise, I'll eat you."_ Madara-sama threatened her although without any malice. It was more of a gentle reminder.

Once she was finished, the scroll was rolled and then disappeared in another puff of smoke.

 _"And now we're done. I'll return you back to where you came from for now. Summon me when you need me, I'll be going to sleep now."_

"W-wait! Madara-sama!"

But she was gone.

* * *

 **A/N: And another chapter finished! I hope it didn't seem too fast-paced. Please take the moment to review. Thank you!**

 ** _UzuSphere_ **


	3. p-r-i-s-o-n

_**Peering Into The Water**_

 _ **(Naruto Fanfic)**_

 **Pairing: OC x ?**

* * *

 **p - r - i - s - o - n**

* * *

A servant who was tasked to stay within the princess' room found herself dumbfounded upon the sudden arrival of the princess herself. There was a large puff of smoke and then she was there. It was something that her mind couldn't comprehend so the only thing she could do was call for the head servant instead. There was a short commotion but it was diffused once the village head appeared.

His name was Sakakibara Toyoshige.

Toyoshige was considered a kind and understanding leader. However, underneath his façade, he was actually a cold and cruel man. Indeed, he treated his villagers and his village councilmen equally but that was not the case for the poor Houzuki princess. He believed that her sole purpose in this world was simply to be a decorative object for the village so that his fellow villagers were united with him and not against him.

He knew his councilmen agreed with this fact so they treated her as such.

They provided her a home, enough amount of food for each day, plenty of clothes, some education, and more than enough servants that could last her a lifetime. However, he knew that if she was raised as a spoiled brat, their plan of keeping her mostly isolated from the rest of the outside world would become futile. So, they decided to give her the bare minimum.

A home, but she was restricted to only her quarters; enough food, but only to keep her healthy appearance intact; plenty of clothes, however, only to be used when necessary; and plenty of servants who would do their job but would not indulge her with anything she wanted. There was also the fact of her education but Toyoshige decided that it was better for her to be able to at least know how to read and write and also act appropriately at times lest the villagers would think of their precious ohime-sama to be a dumb fool.

Her all-seeing powers was also another matter. It would be a dumb choice to give her a method of learning more about the outside world and therefore try to escape with what she would learn. So she was given only enough water to sustain her.

Although there was a time when she was five that she was punished severely for breaking a rule.

This time she had broken another one. He huffed in anger as he thought how he would punish her for breaking another rule.

 _Ah yes, there was that one._

* * *

 **ooo**

* * *

Yuuko woke up feeling strained. Her arms were being held up by something cool but restraining. Her eyes opened and she had to blink for a bit until her eyes got used to the darkness. She tried to move but failed miserably, it was then that she realized that there were metal shackles around her wrists and legs. Her face suddenly paled considerably.

 _Oh no._

Her fear was not unprecedented. It had only been once but the fear struck true through both her mind and her heart. Her eyes began to tear up as she thought of what she would have to go through again. Regret and fear circled deep around her mind as she waited for _**him**_ to show up.

S-She shouldn't have done it at all!

 _I don't want to go through that again!_

 _ **Clack Clack**_

He was already here! She tried to curl up in order to make her form look smaller but her ankles were tied down as well. It was a useless move.

 _ **Clack Clack Clack**_

The sound of his geta coming closer made her heart start pumping very fast. She began to sweat and felt an overwhelming terror slowly engulf her.

 _"Yuuko."_ He purred in delight.

Her breath hitched once she heard his voice. His tone made her reel in disgust but it was all too late. Her eyes noticed an all-too familiar shape of a whip in his hand. His sharp golden eyes glowed in the dark.

"Oh, _Yuuko_. You have been a very bad little princess. Hasn't your first punishment taught you anything at all?" He asked.

She remained silent.

That's all it took for him to pull out the whip and hit her with it, creating a large gash on her back.

"Answer me, object!" He nearly-roared in anger.

"I-I'm sorry!" She answered immediately.

"Don't say it that way!" He snarled as he whipped her again. "Apologize in a way befitting of your status as a princess!"

"I-I apologize, Sakakibara-sama!"

"Tch. Don't say my name like that, you trash." He whipped her again just for the fun of it.

As he fingered the length of the whip, he spoke up in annoyed tone. "You little bitch, do you know how much of a ruckus you caused just because of your sudden disappearance?" He paused, waiting for an answer.

"N-No, I do not." It was a miracle she wasn't full-out stuttering due to her new wounds.

"It was a good thing that we managed to keep the news of your disappearance from reaching outside the shrine. Otherwise, mass panic would ensue, the villagers would grow wild with worry if they knew we had lost you."

His eyes glinted in the dark as he stared at her hand. "You used your ability, didn't you? That's why you disappeared...you used a technique to escape!" He grinned, coming up with a nearly correct conclusion. Only thing that was wrong with his conclusion was that she did not mean to disappear, at all.

"Ha!" He laughed as he mocked her. "But you failed miserably!" He raised the whip. "Now pay for the consequences!"

He whipped her for nearly more than an hour. Her wounds were very severe. Her breathing was ragged as she tried to catch her breath. He stopped as he looked at her body. Her clothing was already torn to shreds, fresh whipping wounds littered across her whole body with exception to her arms and her legs. He sneered as he saw her.

"You should be grateful with your life, peasant. Not many people are as fortunate as you."

 _It's a lie. You still treat me poorly._

"The only thing you're good at is acting as an important piece of decoration for the village. Your powers of clairvoyance are no longer needed yet the village still needs you because of a long-standing tradition. **_Tradition!_** Bah!" He removed the chains surrounding her wrists. She fell down to the ground, close to losing consciousness.

The last words she heard from him were:

 _"I'll get someone to heal you but for the rest of the month, you will be held in this cave. Within this very darkness you so fear. Sweet dreams, **Yuuko**."_


	4. h-o-p-e

_**Peering Into The Water**_

 _ **(Naruto Fanfic)**_

 **Pairing: OC x ?**

* * *

 **h-o-p-e**

* * *

Her throat was nearly parched as she began to sing. Yuuko didn't care for the consequences of losing her voice at such a crucial moment of time. Anything was helpful, as long as it helped keep her mind off the very darkness that surrounded her.

 _"Please always watch over me from Heaven_  
 _I am here"_

It was a song meant for protection...

 _"The wind cuts on the prairie, suddenly bringing the cold season along_  
 _Its mane swaying toward the slender sky, the horse's neigh sounds so sad_  
 _The sun disappearing beyond the vast land, in our village columns of smoke rise_  
 _from the hearths"_

She suddenly paused, slowly curling up into a ball. She shut her eyes tight and tried hard to imagine her life before she became the "princess" of the village. She opened her mouth and -

 _"T-t-to_ _t-the o-only h-hou - "_

She stopped as she couldn't help but start coughing due to the lack of hydration in her mouth and throat. Nevertheless, she persevered in continuing her song despite her body saying otherwise. She tried again.

 _"T-to t-the o-only hou - se without rising smoke, I re-return_

 _P-Please a-always w-watch over me f-from Heaven_

 _Father, Mother_  
 _I-I am here_  
 _Pl-Please always watch o-over m-me from H-Heaven_  
 _F-Father, M-Mother_  
 _I am here"_

A reminder for herself to not give up.

 ** _Don't let the darkness take me._** She prayed.

She coughed once again, her throat no longer holding up the strain of singing. Once she could no longer continue singing, she imagined the song playing in the background of her mind as she thought of her old home.

 _The crescent moon is like a bow that takes the arrow of a traveler's thoughts to_  
 _Faraway_  
 _The shooting star that crosses the night sky guides the way for somebody_  
 _In our village, fire has been lit, the banquet's sweet aroma drifts on the air_  
 _Please always watch over me from Heaven_  
 _Father, Mother_  
 _I am here_

No matter how difficult it was for her to stay in such a place.

 _Leaving the noisy crowd,_  
 _to the only house without lit fire, I return_  
 _Please always watch over me from heaven_  
 _My beloved, **I am here**_

 _[Prayer - Akiko Shikata]_

In a place filled with nothing but darkness.

She leaned back against the cold, slab of rock. She felt cold and alone.

She didn't dare open her eyes.

It was because she knew that there would only be darkness in front of her.

It was no different even when she closed her eyes but she chose to do it instead because it meant she _willingly_ wanted the darkness to engulf her. Rather than her being forced to bear being alone and isolated without anything to see.

* * *

 **ooo**

* * *

 _"And now we're done. I'll return you back to where you came from for now. Summon when you need me, I'll be going to sleep now."_

A familiar deep and masculine voice from her dreams stayed with her just as she slowly woke up in a slight daze -

 _to darkness yet again._

Ah, yes. She was summoned to another realm where she met a gigantic white _inugami_ who made her sign a contract. And then she was suddenly returned without any notice and forced to bear a whipping to her back as punishment for trying to escape.

 _...Contract..._ She thought absent-mindedly.

 _Contract..._ And then her thoughts begun to whirl inside as she remembered the last words of her summon.

 _...!_

 ** _"The contract!"_** She shouted but immediately went into a fit of coughs. She rubbed her throat, it seemed she couldn't talk just quite yet.

She shook her head. That wasn't important now. What was important that she might have just found a way to escape. Hope bloomed in her chest as she settled into a lotus position. She took calm and deep breaths as she concentrated in gathering the chakra in her body.

 _Boar._

 _Dog._

 _Bird._

 _Monkey._

 _Ram._

Once she finished the molding the chakra in her handsigns, she conveyed all her thoughts and her will into summoning anything that could save her as she slammed her hand onto the ground.

There was a momentary pause before a familiar white cloud appeared.

Instead of reverse-summoning her as before, she had instead summoned the very inugami she was hoping to appear.

 ** _"Yeowch! Where the heck did you summon me, Yuuko?!"_**

"Madara-sama." She called out his attention.

He stopped thrashing around as soon as he heard her voice.

 _"What is it?"_ His voice lowered as he could sense the seriousness in her voice.

"Please, I implore of you and ask that you may grant me a boon."

 _"Gaki, stop it with that creepy respectful way of speaking. First and foremost, you are my summoner and I am your summon. If I did not wish to at least adhere to some of your wishes, I wouldn't have let you sign that summoning contract in the first place."_

"Ah." She paused momentarily before bowing to him in thanks.

 _"Now, what do you want?"_

"Please, please take me away from this place, Madara-sama!" She cried out as she ran to hug his furry snout. Tears streamed down from her eyes and down across her cheeks. He didn't mention it but he could taste the salt in her tears as they landed near his mouth.

He let out a deep sigh. He could smell the scent of fear yet also that of relief surrounding her.

It seemed his presence was a relief to her.

 _"Alright, just hold tightly onto me."_ He said to her gently to which she only tightened her grip around his snout in response.

Once he deemed that she wouldn't fall off from her hold on him, he gathered chakra around his body and proceeded to break down the walls surrounding them. It didn't even take a second before the walls broke off and fell down, allowing for some light to pass through the dark and isolated cave.

He leapt and landed right outside the newly-made hole of the cave before running far away from the said place just as his new mistress wished.

She was safe... _for now._

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap! Wow! It's been so long since I updated this story. Hehe, sorry 'bout that. Hope you liked this chapter! Please review because I really want to know what you guys and gals think of this story.**

 _ **Baii~**_


End file.
